


XCRJ

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: 3p





	XCRJ

那粗大的玩意在Colin的體內抽動，嘴裡的性器頂著自己的上顎，要不是後頭那男人正用力地對自己狹小的通道抽送，讓他痛得想哇哇大叫，不然他早就把嘴裡那東西給咬斷了。  
他不曉得自己為什麼要答應這兩個年輕人的要求。一開始只是Joe提出的玩笑，沒想到Simon答應了，Colin可能是酒後暈眩讓自己迷迷糊糊的答應了。那金髮的男孩先是對自己又親又咬的，讓自己放下警戒，接著是深色頭髮的男孩掀開自己的衣服開始撫摸每一吋肌膚。他們技術真的不錯，馬上就讓Colin軟下身子了。  
「你們兩個年輕人可別把我的身體操勞壞了。」  
  
Colin對Simon的形狀、大小已經非常熟悉了，在嘴裡就像平常一樣的從柱身舔到小孔，偶爾用牙齒搔刮那兩顆緊繃的囊袋。Simon的弱點他都一清二楚，倒是自己對二代完全不了解，那大小和速度都不是自己熟悉的感覺，一下就頂到未開發過的區域讓他牙尖不小心刮到了Simon的柱身，搞得自己頭髮被狠狠得抓了一下，細碎的嗚咽聲卡在喉嚨出不來。  
過不久那大東西就從自己的嘴裡抽了出來，牽出一條情色的銀絲。後頭的那男人也突然停下了動作，讓自己的軟肉反射性的縮了一下。Simon又哄又逼的讓Colin躺在Joe的胸膛，想不到那男孩吻掉自己情慾的淚水後，就把一根手指頭滑入自己那狹小的通道裡頭，嚇得年長男人驚叫了一聲，身上頭那男人試圖用寵溺的愛撫讓自己放鬆，可惜並沒有任何幫助。  
「等等可能很痛，你忍耐一下。」  
沒有預警的就把肉刃塞進那已經紅腫不堪的小隧道，Colin不用多久馬上哭了出來，他無法克制地趴在Simon的肩膀上頭哭泣，強大的痛楚惹得他最後的理智幾近瓦解。Simon嘗試再進入更深一些的時候，Colin用盡了自己全身的力量在對方的背上劃出幾條紅痕，血淋淋的樣子十分嚇人，這也是Simon接下來動作的導火線。  
他硬生生扒開那男人的雙腿，交合處毫無保留地在燈光下展現。Simon開始粗魯的頂撞那人溫暖的通道，因為有第二個人的性器在裡頭，Simon的動作也不能太快速。後頭的Joe只是緩慢的頂著他的軟肉，不得不說Joe的尺寸實在讓Colin很難適應。現在一次兩個人的硬挺都在自己體內肆虐，兩個不同的頻率讓他有前所未有的體感，痛苦和快感之間的平衡點讓他現在有種要被玩壞的感覺。  
模糊不清的意識之間，似乎是Simon在安撫自己的情緒，Joe則在耳旁說著平常不會聽到的笨拙情話，同時兩個人疼愛自己實在感到受寵若驚，不過又感受到下體的一波波衝撞，這種感覺又馬上被快感給蓋過。情慾終究戰勝了理智，嘴裡奇怪的話語不能克制的脫口而出，分身顫抖吐出一波波的透明津液，他大叫、哭泣卻仍然無法讓性慾完全抒發。  
「在裡面囉。」  
「……嗯。」  
  
紅腫的小穴流著分不清是誰的白濁，想到這裡Colin就覺得很害臊。Simon把自己攬在懷裡，而Joe則是緊緊抱著自己的後背不放。  
「哎呀、真困擾……又要請假了。」


End file.
